memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First Contact (episode)
Trivia This episode is reminisent of movies such as "The Day The Earth Stood Still" :Other than the fact that an alien comes down to the planet for the first time, there really is little to no similarity in plot or how the episode plays out. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:22, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Hard to believe the chancellor's receptionist didn't notice the nature of Merasta's companions! Exterior shots art Does anyone know whether the exteriors in this episode appeared in ohers? They look re-used to me. , --TribbleFurSuit 05:14, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Continuity mention or nitpick? The Background section says Michael Piller had stated it was the first and only time Trek did a show from the aliens' POV. It was true when he said that, but later in , it happens again. Is this worth mentioning or a nitpick? --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 15:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's not a nitpick. A nitpick is something that picks at something happening on screen. The production note should be reworded. I'll do that now. -- sulfur 15:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you for the explanation and fix, Sulfur. I've had trouble understanding the line between a nitpick and a correction/clarification. I see now that nitpicks (primarily) apply to criticizing alleged production errors. Still, I didn't want to just flat-out say Piller was wrong before I got feedback. --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 17:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I noticed in your edit summary, Sulfur, that you weren't sure mentioning was worth noting. Why not? Is it because up to that time no episode had shown things from the aliens' POV (ie, his statement was accurate)? Or was there another reason? I thought readers would like to know that another episode eventually did a similar thing, though it was more extreme in . --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 18:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Klingon First Contact I removed the following as it is inaccurate: *Picard makes a statement that suggests the Federation initiated first contact with the Klingon Empire. However, the events of show that Klingons had achieved status in the galactic community before humans. Actually, Picard says: "Centuries ago, disastrous contact with the Klingon Empire led to decades of war. It was decided then we would do surveillance before making contact." He never says it was the Federation that initiated contact. Nor does he say that the Klingons had never encountered anyone before this.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Left Hand of Darkness? The overall concept seems similar to Ursula LeGuin's "Left Hand of Darkness" from 1969. The premise and political fallout are similar. Any chance this was an influence? :I don't know, but we would need evidence of it in order to include such a claim in this article. Many plot elements in Star Trek seem similar to other works. 31dot (talk) 11:11, November 29, 2013 (UTC) "Crusher" When "Jakara" says his personal (Malcorian) physician is named Crusher, would that be worth a Category:fictional characters article, as there is no Malcorian named Crusher? --LauraCC (talk) 15:38, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say no. -- sulfur (talk) 16:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Riker was trying to preserve his Malcorian identity; at this time, they had not met any known offworlders yet, so any person he claimed to know while using the alias would also be a Malcorian. --LauraCC (talk) 16:29, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Thoughts from anybody else? --LauraCC (talk) 18:20, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Is there any precedent for what I am suggesting? --LauraCC (talk) 16:47, July 30, 2016 (UTC)